Two Teenage Girls
by Sara Abigail
Summary: the fate of Grissom and Sara's relationship was in the hands of two teenage girls...and they were going to make sure the outcome was to their advantange :D GSR
1. Chapter 1

Ok, I know I'm probably getting in WAY over my head, posting other stories before I finish the ones I've already started, but this would not leave me alone. I even wrote it and was going to wait until I finished my other stories but it just wouldn't leave me alone. :) and I know there are already a few stories out there like this, I just thought I would throw my two cents in and see how it did :)

* * *

Sara had finally managed to get some much-needed sleep. She had been working doubles all week and had crashed when she got home. It seemed like she had only been asleep for five minutes before the sound of two teenagers came floating into her bedroom. Although when she looked at the clock, she discovered she'd slept 9 hours. She hadn't slept that long in a while.

"Shhh! I think my mom is still asleep." She heard Abby say.

"Well, if she was, then she's not anymore, how can anyone sleep with all the noise your voice makes." Maddie, Abby's best friend, said back.

"Shut up!" Abby said, then Sara heard what sounded like Abby smacking Maddie's arm.

"OW! That hurt!" She heard another smacking noise and then Abby's yelp. She laughed a little bit when they started talking about a boy Abby was texting. She heard the noise her daughter's phone made when she got a text message. It was apparently the boy. She then heard Maddie try and get the phone from Abby, wanting to text him back pretending to be Abby. Looks like its time to get up, Sara thought. She climbed out of bed and walked into the living room to see both girls on the ground, Maddie trying to get the phone and Abby desperately trying to keep it from her.

"Who's winning?" Sara asked as she grabbed a bottle of water. The girls immediately jumped up, a sheepish look on both of their faces. Maddie then chose to strike and successfully grabbed the phone away from Abby.

"Me, now!" Madeleine said.

"Give it back!" Abby then pounced. The phone started ringing and it made both of them go still. Abby used this to her advantage and got the phone back. She then flipped it open.

"Hello?" she said into the receiver. "Oh hey Linds!"

Sara finished her water and came back into the living room.

"So what are you girls doing to night?" Sara asked.

"Going over to my dad's." Maddie answered. Sara tried to keep from smiling at the thought of Grissom, Maddie's father, watching two teenagers.

"Just you and Abbs?"

"Yeah, its just us now." Abby said hanging up the phone. "Lindsey was supposed to come too, but she's sick. Some stomach thing."

"Man that sucks!" Maddie said. "I hope she gets better soon."

"She shouldn't be sick for long. Her mother only had it for a few days." Sara said referring to when Catherine was out sick the week before.

"I hope she's not sick for long. The whole schools had that stupid thing." Maddie said.

"Yea. The only good thing about it is that so many kids are missing from school, we're not doing much in any of our classes!" Abby said.

"I know it's so cool!" Maddie agreed.

"Well, I need to get ready for work." Sara said, glancing at the clock.

"Ok. We'll just be watching TV." Abby said, as Sara headed back toward her room.

She was coming out of her bedroom, after getting ready for work. She paused to watch the two girls discuss something they were watching. She couldn't believe how different they looked. They both had similar qualities, though. They had both inherited Sara's curly brown hair, although Madeleine had died hers black. And they both had their father's blue eyes. The same blue eyes Sara had first fallen in love with. As far as Sara new the girls were completely clueless about their past. Abby had little to no memories of Grissom, and the ones she had were, from what Abby had told her, fuzzy at best. She wasn't sure about Maddie though. Having not really talked to her about it. She knew the fact that they were both born on the same day of the same year had thrilled both of them. They thought it was cool. No thought other than the fact that it was sheer coincidence had gone through their minds. Sara believed it had to do with the fact that other than their eyes and hair, they looked nothing alike. And now even the hair was different. If they weren't fraternal, then they might have realized their birthdays weren't such a coincidence.

She still remembered the day, sixteen years ago, when she told Grissom she was pregnant. He had been in San Francisco for a month long conference, that she was also attending. Neither one had intended for their relationship to go that far, but it did, and they had to suffer the consequences of their actions. Although Sara wouldn't, and she was sure Gil wouldn't either, call Abby or Maddie a consequence. They were the best thing that had happened to either one of them. They had both agreed to try and make their relationship work, but some where along the way things went south. Grissom had been unwilling to open up to her and she became frustrated with the fact the he seemed to think she didn't deserve him. She knew their age difference bothered him. But she had hoped he was willing to move past it. Eventually they realized they were both in over there heads, and decided that it would be best if they tried to move on. And to make sure one wasn't left struggling with two kids, they each got custody of one daughter. Sara and Abigail, and Grissom and Madeleine. Sara had discovered though, it was hard, even impossible to move on when you had some one around you every day who was so much like the person you were trying to forget. She and Grissom had kept in touch, and she had come to Vegas when he asked her to, and stayed because he asked her to. Neither had brought up the girls, and neither were particularly surprised when they became friends. They were so much alike. No one at work knew about them, well except Catherine, and even she didn't know they were related. She had been sworn to secrecy and wasn't breaking her promise. The girls never asked why no one knew about them, they seemed to understand how private their parents were and how they didn't want all the questions. Thinking about work brought Sara out of her revive and back into the real world.

"Well I'm off to work." She said as she made her way toward the door.

"Ok, we're going too." Abby said turning off the TV and following her mother.

"Have fun and Grissom's" Sara said, smiling, once again imagining Grissom with the two girls.

"We will." Maddie assured her. Something in the way she said it made Sara smile even more.

"Be nice to him ok?" She asked. "He's worked hard this week."

"Ugh! Ok." Maddie said, sounding defeated.

"You had to go and ruin all our fun!" Abby said, as they got into Maddie's car.

"You girls be careful now." Sara said.

"We will." both girls said in unison. Sara waited until they were gone to leave for work.

Sara walked into the break room to find Greg and Catherine already in there.

"Wow, you look much better than you did this morning." Greg said.

"Thanks," Sara said, sitting down, "I think."

"If Greg's saying it to you," Catherine said, putting down the magazine she had been reading, "it's a compliment."

Before any one could say anything, Nick and Warrick came walking through the door.

"Well, looks like its time to start." Catherine said.

"What about Grissom?" Greg said.

"It's his night off." Catherine said.

"So, that's never stopped him before." Nick said.

"Well apparently it is to night, since he called me to remind me he wouldn't be in." She smiled at Sara. Apparently the same thought was running through her mind that had been in Sara's earlier.

"Wow, the bossman is actually taking a night off." Greg said.

"Ok, can we get to work now?" Catherine said, and then proceeded to hand out assignments.

When Catherine and Sara got out to the car they were taking to the scene, they both started laughing.

"I still can't believe he's watching both of them." Catherine said.

"To think he could be watching all three." Sara said.

"Bet you fifty bucks he won't last five hours." Catherine said.

"He won't even last two." Sara countered. The women laughed again, and then headed off toward their scene.

Sure enough two hours later Sara's cell phone rang. She checked the ID and then chuckled as she flipped it open.

"Sidle." She said.

"Do teenagers EVER sleep?" Grissom asked.

"Of course they do," Sara said, she could hear Grissom relax on the other end, "during the day." She finished.

"UGH!"

Sara started laughing at his frustration. Catherine heard the noise and looked up. She looked at Sara, silently asking whom it was. She sighed when Sara gave her the universal money sign.

"Are you laughing at me?" He asked playfully.

"No," Sara said before she broke into another fit, this time because she could hear Abby and Maddie in the background.

She smiled when Catherine handed her fifty bucks.

"Sure you don't want some help?" Sara asked.

"They're just teenagers, they'll calm down eventually." He said.

"Did they have anything sugar related?" Sara asked.

"Well, yea, but-"

"I wouldn't plan on sleeping for a while. Look Griss, I'm working a scene…"

"Ok I'll let you go, thanks for helping." He said that last part sarcastically.

"No problem." She said then looked at her hand, which still held the money in it. "Oh, and thank you too."

"For what?" He asked.

"For making me fifty bucks richer."

"Huh?"

"Catherine bet you would last five hours with the girls. I bet you wouldn't last two."

"I'm glad you have so much faith in me." He said laughing.

"Its not so much you, I just know the girls."

"Whatever."

"Have fun," Sara smiled

"Yea, sure."

"Bye, Griss."

"Bye Sara."

Sara hung up the phone. She was glad their relationship was getting better. Things had been so rocky between them the past few years and it was nice to have the playfulness back.

"How bad did he screw up?" Catherine asked.

"He gave them sugar."

"He has a daughter, he should know better." Cath laughed. And with that they went back to work.

* * *

Abby and Maddie finally decided to let Grissom get some sleep, and they were now looking up things on Maddie's laptop.

"So you think what Lindsey said is true?" Abby asked.

"About my dad and your mom being in love with each other?" Maddie asked, back.

Abby nodded.

"I don't know, I mean her mom is a trained investigator, it's very possible that they could be. And its not like we can add any input. I don't think we've seen them talk face to face." Maddie answered.

"We haven't. Hey, wouldn't it be cool if they got married? Then we could be sisters!" Abby exclaimed.

"Well, first we might want to get them dating before we start talking about marriage."

"Good point. Hey that's a good idea."

"What?"

"We could try to get them together. You know, make my mom come over here to pick me up or drop me off sometimes, and the same with your dad."

"Abbs, I'm not sure about this, I mean they're adults. We shouldn't interfere with their personal lives, especially just for our own benefits."

"But if they're really in love then it would benefit them too, right?"

"Can we just drop it." Maddie said.

"FINE!" Abby said, sounding like it was anything but fine. "Well, to change the subject, wanna search our names on the Internet and see what comes up?"

"Sure."

Maddie then typed in both of their names in the Google search box and hit enter. A lot of different things came up, a few even about Sara and Grissom since the last name was on there. One entry was from a newsletter article dated around the time they were born. It seemed to be just an interoffice thing that some one had posted on the Internet. They clicked on the site and started reading.

"One of San Francisco's finest criminalists, Sara Sidle, is finally taking some time off for maternity leave, after giving birth to her two daughters."

"TWO!" They exclaimed at the same time, then remembering Grissom was still asleep lowered their voices.

"So, you have a sister." Maddie said. She looked up when Abby didn't say anything and noticed she was reading another part of the article.

"Abigail and Madeleine were both born on June fifth." It stated.

They both stared at the screen in shock. Of course they had noticed the similarities between them, and their birthday wasn't that hard to miss, but neither one had thought twice about it. The article went on to say how they weren't sure of the father's name, since Sara wasn't in the mood to discuss it, but they knew. He was in the next room, asleep.

"About that plan to get our parents together?" Maddie asked, loving the way 'our parents' sounded.

"Yea," Abby said.

"How exactly did you plan to do that?" Maddie asked with a mischievous smile on her face.

Abby's faced matched her twin sister's.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow. You guys liked it :) I'm glad :) well here's the next chapter :)

And thank you for all the wonderful reviews.

Disclaimer: (b/c I forgot it in the first chapter :)) the only people I own are Abby and Maddie :)

After a few hours of trying to plan something, the girls realized they were going to need some help. They would have no way of knowing what went on between them at work, and they were sure they could use an adults help on some of the things they were planing, so Abby called Lindsey. They knew she would want to help, and they figured her mother would want to as well.

"Hey Linds!" Abby said after putting her on speakerphone and laying the phone in the middle of the bed. There was no worry of their farther hearing them talk, his room was on the other end of the house.

"Hey, what's up?" Lindsey asked, sounding tired.

"We didn't wake you up did we?" Maddie asked worriedly. She knew Lindsey was sick and needed all the rest she could get.

"No, this stupid medicine has made my sleep cycle weird." Lindsey answered just before a yawn. She was obviously tired but willing to listen to her best friends.

"Good," Abby stated excitedly, "because we've got some very interesting news to share with you."

"And what would that be?" Lindsey asked after stifling another yawn.

"Abby and I are sisters!" Maddie exclaimed.

"Umm…..are you guys sure." Lindsey asked, not believing them because the only way they could be sisters is if they were twins, and they looked nothing alike.

"No, we just thought we would randomly call you in the middle of the night to tell you some stupid lie." Abby joked, "Of course we're sure!"

"We searched our names on the Internet and found an article about Sara and how she took maternity leave after giving birth to her TWO daughters and they were named Abigail and Madeleine and they were born June fifth." Maddie said,

The line was quite for a few seconds while before a scream came through.

"Oh My God!" Lindsey exclaimed. She was definitely awake now.

"Shhh! Our dad's asleep." Abby whispered for no apparent reason.

"Wait, so Gil's your dad?"

"Yea, why else would he have Maddie, and besides she's too much like him not to be his daughter."

"So, you guys are like fraternal?" Lindsey asked dazedly. She was still kind of in shock.

"Apparently, since we look nothing alike." Maddie answered.

"Wow! This is so cool." Lindsey exclaimed.

"We know!! But we didn't just call to tell you that. We need your help." Abby stated.

"Doing what?"

"Getting our parents back together." Maddie said.

"Ok, yep, I'm so helping! According to my mom they've been in love with each other for like ever!" Lindsey said.

"Well, that will definitely be in our favor. But you reminded us, we also need your mom's help as well. Do you think you could ask her?" Abby asked.

"Yea! She'll say yes! She's been dying to get those two together since Sara and Abby moved here. Man, I still can't believe you're twins." Lindsey said the last part in amazement.

"Neither can we. We just hope we can get our parents back together. Then we could be one family." Maddie was excited at the very thought of having her family back together. She only hoped it worked.

After promising to talk to her mother when she got home, Lindsey hung up the phone and drifted back off to sleep. She was awoken by the front door closing. She heard her mother's footsteps as she walked down the hall towards her daughter's room. She watched as the door cracked open.

"Hi mom." Lindsey said, making her mother jump.

"I thought you were still asleep." Catherine asked as she came into the room and sat down on the bed. "Did you sleep good?"

"Yea, pretty good. I woke up during the night and talked to Maddie and Abby," she paused, "Speaking of them, I have a question to ask you."

Catherine eyed her daughter. "What does asking me something have to do with Abigail and Madeleine?"

"We want to know if you'll help us get Sara and Grissom together." Lindsey stated simply.

"Really, and why do the girls want them together?" Catherine had a feeling there was more to the story than just getting them together.

"They want their family back together." Lindsey stated like it was common knowledge. It took Cath a minute to get what her daughter was saying.

"What do you mean 'back' together?"

Lindsey smiled. "I've got some news you're going to want to know."

"You're right I want to know, now tell me." Catherine said before adding, "Please."

"Abby and Maddie," She paused just long enough to irritate her mother, "Are twins."

Catherine just looked at her daughter for a moment and then started laughing. "Who on earth gave you that idea?" she asked, still chuckling.

"They told me." Lindsey said defensively.

"And who told them?"

"No one, they figured it out."

"How?" Catherine still wasn't convinced.

"They searched their names on the Internet and found an article. It said that one of their CSI's was on maternity leave after giving birth to her two daughters, Abigail and Madeleine."

"That doesn't prove anything." Catherine said. She started to make her way to her own room when her daughter said:

"It does when the CSI's name was Sara Sidle."

Catherine froze. She turned around a looked at Lindsey, who had a small smirk on her face. "Ok," Catherine said slowly, "they may be onto something."

"So will you help us?" Lindsey asked excitedly.

Catherine sighed. "I guess."

Lindsey smiled. "Thanks Mom!" Lindsey said before she picked up her cell to call her friends back.

Grissom woke up still feeling a little tired. The girls had kept him up almost all night. He didn't know it was possible to have so much energy for so many hours. When they finally did go off to their room, they still had a hard time being quite. They must have been really excited about something, for they kept squealing and yelling at each other to be quite.

He glanced at the clock as he got out of bed, and gasped when he saw how late it was. He'd slept for much longer than he normally did. Although he had a feeling it was due to the twin girls sleep on the other end of the house. He stretched his muscles as he stood up and then made his way to the girls' room, checking to make sure they were still all right.

He opened the door slowly and smiled when he saw them both lying on the bed, asleep, with the covers going every which direction. They always did have a tendency to kick, he mused. He could still remember the 'thump' noise he and Sara would her almost every night. Immediately followed by and "OW!" They would then proceed to hit each other, each blaming the other for what had happened. They were so young when they were separated he doubted they even remembered not being an only child. They had been just old enough to have some idea of what was happening when he and Sara split, but he knew they had still been confused.

Letting Sara and Abby go had probably been the stupidest thing he'd ever done.

He closed the door and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. He put on a pot of coffee and tried to anything but think of Sara. He wasn't very successful. Sara had been on his mind a lot lately. Well, if he were truly honest with himself she'd always been on his mind. She'd wiggled her way through his thick walls, something no one else had been able to do. He'd tried to keep her at arms length since she moved here, but it was becoming increasingly difficult. He was beginning to wonder why he was still trying. Why he didn't kiss her and tell her how much he still wanted her? The noise of footsteps on the stairs interrupted his thoughts.

"Morning girls." Grissom said as they sauntered into the kitchen. Their hair was mashed on one side of each of their heads, and their eyes still clouded over from sleep.

"Morning," they said groggily.

"What do you guys want for breakfast?"

"Pancakes?" Maddie suggested and the looked over at her sister for conformation. She was meet with a nod.

"Sounds good to me." Abby said.

Grissom made the pancakes while the girls set the table. They ate and chatted about this and that. After they were done, Grissom asked: "When do you want Maddie to take you home?"

Abby smiled and looked at her sister.

"Actually I was wondering if Mom could come get me."

It was hard for the girls to contain their laughter at the sight of their father's face.

Chapter two!! Yay!! I know its kinda short but I wanted to get this out now, cause I didn't want you guys waiting forever:) I'm glad you guys like it and an update should be soon :) and for those reading my other story Family Reunion, (and if you're not then you need to go check it out right now!) I should have an update out soon :) Thanks for all your wonderful feed back on chapter one, now lets make chapter two's number higher!!! :):)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3! YAY! Thank you everyone for all the wonderful reviews! You guys are awesome! I hope you guys like this chapter. :)

* * *

"You want your mother to come pick you up?" Grissom asked, trying to sound like this was not a big deal. He apparently wasn't doing a good job of it. It's not that he didn't want to see Sara, he did, it would just be a little awkward for them. Ok a little is an understatement.

"Could Sara come get her dad?" Maddie asked her father sweetly. "I have to go to this thing and I don't have time to drop her off." She gave him her cute little I'll-be-the-best-daughter-in-the-world-if-you-do-this-tiny-little-thing-for-me smile. He sighed; knowing there was no way he was going to win. Of course he had no way of knowing that the 'thing' Maddie had to go to, was Lindsay's house so they could talk about the rest of the plan.

"Fine, I'll call your mother and explain the situation." Grissom said. The girls smiled and took off to get ready while he called Sara, and finished making their breakfast.

The girls hid in the shadows and watched their father's phone call to their mother.

Sara hadn't been asleep long before her cell started ringing. At first she was just going to let it ring, until she thought that it might be Grissom about the girls. She reached over and grabbed it, and flipped it open.

"Hello?" She said.

"Sara." Sara smiled.

"Hey Griss, how are the girls?"

Abby and Maddie watched as Grissom's face lit up at the sound of her voice. "They're fine, and they're kinda why I'm calling."

"Nothing happened to them or anything right? I mean you said they're fine." Sara's voice was panicked, although she knew she had no reason to be. So she shut up and waited for Grissom to explain.

"Well, Maddie has some thing to go to and can't drop Abby off, and she was wanting you to come get her." Grissom said.

"Oh." Was all Sara could say. They hadn't been in the same room together with the girls since San Francisco. But her head spun at the idea of spending even just a few minutes with Grissom outside of work. "Um…yea that'll be fine." She said into the receiver.

"You sure?" Grissom asked, a little worried she would feel too awkward.

"Yea, that's perfectly fine Griss. Tell her I'll be there in a few minutes."

Grissom considered something before thinking, why not? So he took a deep breath and spoke into the phone. "Actually I was just about to cook the girls pancakes." He paused, "You could join us if you like."

Sara's jaw dropped. He was asking her to spend time with him and the girls. Together. They wouldn't just be in the same room with one another. They would be conversing and acting like the family they once were. Sara wouldn't miss this opportunity for the world. She smiled as she said, "I'd love to."

Like Sara's, the girls' jaws dropped when they heard their father ask their mom to join them. They were both sitting there, fingers crossed, silently praying the answer would be yes, when Grissom's whole face lit up. The girls almost blew their cover by squealing.

"Ok, I'll see you in a few." They exchanged good-byes before he hung up the phone.

The girls could barely keep their excitement in check before they made it to Maddie's room. And even then they had some trouble being quiet so their father wouldn't find out they knew about the invitation. They were quieted when they're father yelled, "Girls! Come out here a minute." They shared a small smile before running back into the kitchen.

"What is it?" Maddie asked, trying to sound confused but failing miserably. Grissom was about to answer when he saw their faces. He sighed and smiled.

"Well, by the looks of it your girls already know Sara's coming to breakfast. Am I right?" The girls nodded, glancing at each other, trying to hide their smiles. Eventually they gave up trying to hide their excitement. "So, she's really coming?" Abby asked. Grissom laughed. "Yes girls, she is. Now will you please go get ready?" The twins skipped back to Maddie's room, smiling from ear to ear.

* * *

Sara hadn't had this much trouble deciding on what to wear in a long time. She was standing in front of her closet, in her robe, trying to find something suitable. Ok, if she were honest with herself, she wasn't just looking for something 'suitable'. She was looking for something nothing shy of perfect. Apparently perfection was hard to come by. Her bed was already covered with discarded outfits, and she knew they were about to get some company. Finally she decided to just try on everything and see how it looked. By the time she found the 'perfect' outfit, the entire contents of her closet were now in a huge pile on her bed. She sighed. She would have to deal with the mess when she got back. Sara put the final touches on her make-up, grabbed her purse, and was out the door.

On the drive from her house to Grissom's she couldn't help but think about how excited and nervous she was. The nervous part was really unnecessary she told herself. She saw him every day at work. Why should this be any different? This was different, and she knew it. They were going to be spending time together talking about things that didn't included casework. They were going to converse with each other as well as their daughters. They were going be almost like the family they once were. She smiled at the thought.

I shouldn't be this nervous, Grissom kept telling himself as he started to get changed. It was just Sara; you see her everyday at work. But he knew this would be different. Even if the girls weren't going to be there it would be different. But he was glad he was given the chance to spend time with her and the girls. His excitement overpowered his nervousness and he hummed quietly as he started mixing the batter for the pancakes.

* * *

Yes, I know much much much shorter than my normal chapters, but I start school tomorrow and I wanted to at least get something out before I got busy with schoolwork. I will try to update as much as possible :) I hope you like it! And PLEASE review!!! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Hello readers! Long time no see. Or…well…you know what I mean. I'm sorry it's been so long, but my muse decided she didn't want to help me finish this one, so I've been uninspired by it. But it's coming back. :) I told you guys I'd never abandon a story. Well, enough of me talking, on with the story!

Disclaimer: Only in my dreams will I ever own anything other than Abby and Maddie.

* * *

Sara's nervousness disappeared shortly upon her arrival at the Grissom household. Grissom had waited on her to start cooking, insist all four of them help. They lost a few when Abby and Maddie tried to flip the pancakes with the pan and end up tossing some on the floor. But neither she nor Grissom minded much. Sara was just glad they were all together again.

"These are the best pancakes I've ever eaten," Abby said around the food in her mouth.

"Aren't you old enough to know that it's rude to talk with your mouth full?"

"Yeah, Abbs, where are your manors?"

Abby swallowed and elbowed Maddie. "Sorry, Mom."

"So girls, how are things at school?"

Maddie groaned. "Dad, we were having a wonderful morning. Do we have to talk about school?"

Grissom and Sara shared a knowing look. The girls only disliked talking about school when they got a bad grade on something and didn't want to talk about it. "Sure, sweetie, we'll talk about it later."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, each devouring the food in front of them. Sara offered to help clear the table when they were done and the two of them headed off to the kitchen. While they were gone, Maddie turned to her sister.

"I've got an idea," she whispered.

"What is it?"

Maddie smiled. "Just follow my lead. Oh look at the time. I better get going if I'm going to make it to my thing in time. Hey Abby, wanna come with?"

"Are you sure that would be ok?" Abby played along.

"Oh yeah, it's nothing important, I'm sure the other's won't mind having you around. But we'll have to leave now."

"I'm ready when you are."

"Okay." They walked into the kitchen. "Oh, Sara, you don't mind do you? I mean you drove all the way out here."

"Uh, no. That's fine. I'll just help Grissom clean up and be on my way." Sara's smile was slightly forced as butterflies had appeared in her stomach again.

"Okie dokie, we'll be on our way then." Both girls kissed and hugged their parents. "By guys, love you!"

"Love you, too!" Grissom and Sara returned the call as the door shut. They then became intensely aware that they were the only two in the townhouse. A small smile passed between them and they went back to doing the dishes. Every couple of minutes they couldn't help "accidentally" splashing the other with soapy water. After a particularly good one that got Grissom's whole shirt wet, the decided to end it.

"Oh, my God, I didn't mean to get you completely soaked," Sara laughed.

"Sure you didn't."

"I didn't. Though if you're not satisfied and I could just splash you again. Maybe get you face in on the action."

"My face is just fine thank you." Grissom had been smiling constantly since Sara arrived. They hadn't talk about work once and he hoped that would continue to hold the rest of the time she was here.

"You go change, I'll finish up here." At Grissom's reluctance, Sara gave him a small shove. "Go, I got this."

Sara cleaned up the rest of the kitchen while Grissom was gone. Not knowing what else to do, she began gathering up her things. He came back down stairs just as she was throwing her purse over her shoulder.

She smiled when she saw him. "I guess I better get going."

"Sara," Grissom called, stopping her.

"Hmm?"

"Well, I was wondering if, maybe you wanted to stay for a while longer. I mean the Maddie probably won't be back for a while and even then she'll probably have Abby with her. And I was just thinking it was better than going back to an empty apartment."

Since when does Grissom over talk, Sara thought to herself. Oh well, he's adorable when he does it. Sara set her purse back down on a kitchen stool. "What did you have in mind?"

Grissom lit up when he realized she was staying and his brain had to scramble to think of something to do. "We could watch a movie."

"Sounds great, what do you have?"

The girls knocked impatiently on the Willows' front door. They were anxious to talk to Lindsay in person and talk more about how they planned to reunite their parents. A groggy Catherine opened the door.

"We're sorry for waking you, Catherine. We forgot Linds was on bed rest and couldn't get the door," Abby apologized.

"Oh, don't worry about, I was barely out."

They smiled their greetings before dashing up stairs to talk to Lindsay. She was sitting up in bed reading a book when the girls came in. She grinned when she saw them and tossed the book on her night stand.

"So, what happened this morning?" She asked excitedly.

"Dad asked mom over for breakfast!" Both girls said in unison.

"No way. He never does stuff like that."

"We know!"

"So how'd it go?"

"Great!"

"Wonderful!"

"It was like we were a family," Maddie said, a wistful look in her eyes.

"Don't worry, sis. When everything works out like we want it to, we will be a family."

Maddie smiled. "Yeah."

"So what were they doing when you guys left?"

"Cleaning the kitchen. We got out there kind of quick hoping to give them so alone time. I hope it worked."

"Me too, Abbs, though I doubt we'll be catching them making out or anything. At least not this early."

"Eww, okay, that was not something I want to think about. Ever." Abby shuddered.

"Yeah," Lindsay laughed. "Me neither."

"Okay, now that we're all here, we've got to come up with a plan. And soon, before they get in a fight and ruin our plans."

Lindsay thought for a moment before a mischievous grin spread across her lips. "I've got an idea."

* * *

Well, there you go. I hope you guys like this chapter, and don't forget to hit the review button! Reviews make me smile. :)


End file.
